Succeeding Soul
Succeding Soul is the 4th episode of the Japanese anime series Ginga Densetsu Weed. Summary Weed meets a group of assassins led by a dog named Jerome, who are trying to kill Kaibutsu, also known as P4, who escaped from his laboratory years ago and they use Weed as a decoy to bring him down. Plot Characters * Weed * Kaibutsu * Gin (mentioned) * Tokimune * Smith * Ken * Kagetora * Mel * GB * Jerome * North * Robert * Rocca * Heuler * Ben (mentioned) * Sakura Trivia * In the manga, after Heuler taunts the Ohu dogs, Ken tries to assault Heuler until Weed defeats him and impress Jerome in the process. In the anime, this doesn´t happened, as Smith calms the group instead. * In the anime, some scenes of Jerome flashback like his conversation with Kaibutsu and the guards finding the corpse of the manager of the laboratory are excluded. * In addition, there was a another flashback of Jerome that only appeared in the manga. The time Jerome met Gin. Back when Jerome was training as a police dog, he heard from a dog, that Gin was going to confront Demon and his squad of 200 dogs. Jerome and his friend sneak out of the academy to watch the confrontation. Gin brought one backup, a young Tesshin. Daemon, angry at Gin thinking he was mocking him, tried to attack him, but was defeated easily and Jerome started to respect Gin. * In the manga, Jerome showed interest in Weed after defending Ken from Heuler and discovering that Weed was Gin´s son. In the anime, Jerome shows interest in Weed after seeing him jump over a cliff and discovering that he was Gin´s son. * In the anime, some of Jerome comrades mock Weed for not jumping over the cliff. * In the manga, right after weed jumped over the cliff, Kaibutsu appears and Weed tries to fight him, until Jerome intervenes and briefly fight him, before Kaibutsu retreated to Gajou. In the anime, The dogs don´t confront Kaibutsu until reaching Gajou. * Jerome´s plan of killing Kaibutsu is explained with more detail in the manga. * North´s death is different in both the manga and the anime. In the manga, Kaibutsu decapitates North and throws his head out of Gajou. In the anime, he throws his corpse out of Gajou after killing him. * In the manga, Ken and Kagetora start to get worry for Weed and they enter Gajou to help him. Smith not wanting them to die in vain enters Gajou. In the anime the scene is played out different, Smith gets worry for Weed´s safety and does´t want Weed to die in vain and he goes to Gajou to help Weed. Ken and Kagetora try to go as well, but Smith tells them not to go. * The fight against Kaibutsu is shortened in the anime, since Ken and Kagetora do not go there. * In the manga, after "killing" Kaibutsu, Smith who was crushed by the rocks has a last talk with Weed and the others and tells Weed that his father is still alive. In the anime, Smith tells Weed that once he see his father, he should inform that he´s sorry for losing sight of Sakura and dies inmediately after he and Kaibutsu gets crushed by rocks. * In the anime, The dogs get Smith´s corpse out of Gajou, they bury him and mourn him. During this moment, GB tells Weed that is was his fault for making Smith lose his leg. But Jerome comforts GB by telling him that Smith´s death was not in vain. * In the manga, there is a scene of an elderly Ben sensing something in Ohu. This scene is not included in the anime. Category:Episodes Category:GDW Episodes